


Punishment

by Libbyhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbyhart/pseuds/Libbyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during Deathly Hallows.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Deathly Hallows.

Luna looked up at Draco, and even with her blouse torn open and her knickers ripped apart, her grey eyes shone serenely as if she’d already forgiven him for what he was about to do. What he had to do. Because he’d been caught showing her kindness. 

And despite it all, he was still hard; his cock still ached as he took in her heaving breasts and the dark blond hair between her legs; he still would enjoy this, no matter how he might not wish it.

“Turn over,” he said, his voice strained and unnatural to his own ears. 

“Oh no, my boy. You will not be let off so easily,” Lucius said. “Your punishment is to rape her. Her punishment is to watch.”

Draco didn’t quite understand what his father meant until he was already inside her, thrusting quickly, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible and yet still enjoying her tight, wet heat. Draco didn’t understand until he heard his father kneel behind him and felt the hard blunt tip of his cock press into his arsehole with no preparation other than a bit of lube smeared on his father’s erection. He didn’t understand until Luna’s eyes went wide and tears sprang up at the corners and she placed a palm on his cheek and mouthed, “I’m sorry.”

“No arse is better than my son’s,” Lucius grunted, as if he were particularly proud of that fact. Draco squeezed his eyes shut—he could no longer take Luna’s pity—and let his father fuck him into her, praying it would be over soon.


End file.
